


Trapped In Neverland

by KatherinesElena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lost Boys, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinesElena/pseuds/KatherinesElena
Summary: Hook wants revenge on an old enemy, Peter Pan. After he hears rumors about an hourglass which can destroy Pan, he sets sail for Neverland. Unfortunately, Pan takes quite a dangerous liking to you and wants to keep you in Neverland forever. No matter what it takes. (WILL HAVE A MATURE RATING IN THE FUTURE)





	1. Chapter One

**in this fic the reader and also peter are 18**

You've been sailing with Captain Hook for about a year now and the two of you have become quite close. You have deep conversations with one another and tell each other things you wouldn't tell the rest of the crew. Hook is like the big brother you always wanted and since you're the only female on the ship, having that kind of bond with someone like him is always nice. He's always on your side when you argue with other crew members, and when other pirates attack his first priority is getting you to safety since you're not exactly the best fighter. 

However, recently Hook has made a rather big decision which will require you to learn how to fight. He's planning to sail back to a place called Neverland and defeat his biggest enemy of all time. Peter Pan. He's told you a few stories about his many run-ins with the "bloody demon" so you're terrified of what's to come. Hook heard about an hourglass in Neverland that can and will destroy Pan for good and that's what he's looking for.  
"We sail for Neverland tomorrow!" Hook yells out as if he read your mind, then he walks towards you. "You'll have to stay close to me, I'm not leaving you on the ship by yourself." He says, crouching down beside you.  
"Why don't you just teach me how to defend myself? I'm sick of being helpless not just for myself but for you and the rest of the crew." You say and Hook pulls out his sword.  
"Fine, I'll teach you the basics but if we get separated in Neverland I want you to run back to the ship and wait for me to find you. Trust me, I will." Hook replies and you smile at him. He hands you a spare sword and begins his lesson. After a couple of hours you stop for dinner, then afterward you decide to get to sleep earlier than everyone else although it's difficult because of all the shouting pirates.

//

You wake up to the boat rocking and sounds of thunder and pirates shouting. You immediately get out of bed to see what's going on and you look across the moonlit ocean to see some of the biggest waves you've ever seen in your life. "Get down!" You hear someone shout and they dive, tackling you to the floor. Not seconds later water crashes down onto the deck causing the boat to rock even more viciously than before. You look up to see Hook above you, shielding you from any danger.

"Hook, it's okay. I'm okay, we need to protect the ship." You shout over the thunder and harsh wind and Hook nods and stands up, pulling you with him. The crew does everything in their power to steady the ship as much as possible but it seems the harder they try the worse it gets.

"This isn't any normal storm!" Hook yells.

"What do you mean, Captain?" A pirate yells back.

"It's a magic storm. We're in Neverland and Pan knows we're here." Hook says, pulling on some rope with all his might when he catches a glimpse of a group of smaller boats coming up from behind us.

"It's the Lost Boys! Grab your weapons and get ready for a fight!" Hook bellows but all the weapons are gone.

"Looking for something?" a male voice calls and immediately the storm calms down. Everybody turns to see a young man wearing a cloak with a hood, surrounded by boys of similar ages.

"Felix. Long time no see." Hook greets the lad, stepping in front of you protectively.

"It's been too long, Hook. I see you've recruited a new member." Felix says nodding in your direction and Hook holds his arm out like a shield in front of you.

"Give our weapons back." Hook changes the subject.

"We didn't come here to fight. Pan just wanted you to know he is excited to see you again, and he wants to know what you're doing back in Neverland." Felix replies, his eyes still fixed on you.

"Sightseeing. Where is Pan, then?" Hook asks.

"Oh, he's closer than you think," Felix says with a chuckle.

"Anyway, we're leaving. Come on boys." Felix says and the Lost Boys head back to their boats. Felix takes one last look at you before they leave.

"What was that about?" You ask Hook and he turns to face you.

"No idea." He responds before walking away.

_Why would the Lost Boys come to the ship just to say hi for Pan then leave? It makes no sense, there has to be more to it._

You wonder and look over the boat at the now calm ocean.

Eventually, the Jolly Roger reaches the shore and after the pirates find all their weapons sprawled across the floor below deck, they leave the ship in groups with orders to find that hourglass. Of course, you're with Hook and a few others. Everything is quiet, the only sounds are footsteps and the occasional gust of wind shaking the trees. No one is talking, just staying on their guard, looking out for any Lost Boys or even Pan himself. It's almost too quiet like you're being followed or watched. It's just because there are other pirates walking behind you, right? What else could it be?

Hook, who is standing in front of you, swings his sword at some branches to create a gap big enough to walk through, then you find yourselves in a rather large empty clearing with the remains of a campfire in the middle. Hook crouches down and rubs the ashes between his fingers.

"It's warm, keep your eyes peeled." He calls to the crew and suddenly the sound of a twig breaking echoes through the trees. The crew brandish their weapons and face the area the sound came from. A few pirates go off to check it out, and they return minutes later claiming they saw nothing else. You still feel uneasy.

Hook insists on setting up camp before it gets dark so you help the crew gather logs for a fire while others go out to find food. You venture further from the camp then you realize and your group get lost and being lost with a group of hungry, rowdy pirates is the last thing you need. You wish Hook was there to sort them out, they always listen to him because he's the Captain.

You get tired of their squabbling fast and decide to go for a walk. You find a lake with a small waterfall and fill up your flask with water and splash your face. At the other side of the lake, something catches your eye. It's a lad carrying a torch. As the lad comes closer to the lake you notice he's not alone and that there are a lot of other boys following of him, some holding torches and others holding weapons.

You lie down on the ground, panicking, not knowing what to do. It's not completely dark yet so there's a good chance they will see you.

_Just keep your head low and stay still._

Your heart pounds in your chest.

"There she is!" One of the boys scream and they come bounding towards you in the shallow part of the lake. You grab onto a rock and scramble to get up, leaving a nasty cut in the palm of your hand. You turn and run like your life depends on it.

_Where do I go? I can't lead them to the camp!_

You just keep running, ducking and diving out of the way of trees. Your long coat gets stuck on one, pulling you back fast and you hit your head on the tree and feel blood trickling down your forehead. After wriggling free of your coat, you keep running and running but you know you're going to get fatigued. A layer of sweat is already coating you, causing your clothes to stick to your skin.

Your legs ache and you're running is becoming slower. You're not even sure if they're still following you, but you don't want to take the risk. Suddenly, you trip on something sticking out of the ground and tumble into a ditch.

"My my, you really are a fighter." Says a British accent and you climb to your feet and turn around to find a young lad leaning against a tree, looking at you with a curious expression.

"Who are you?" You breathe, barely able to speak.

"Did I forget to introduce myself? Manners, I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He says with a mischevious smirk on his lips and immediately you lunge at him, slamming him against a tree and pressing your sword against his neck. He just chuckles, still wearing that same annoying smirk.

"You've got fire," he laughs "I like fire."

"It's been a long time since I've seen a female pirate. Or a female in general." He states, studying your facial features.

"I don't care much for chit-chat." You spit and press the sword harder against him when all of a sudden he pushes you and raises his arm, blasting you a few meters away and you crash down onto the ground with a loud grunt.

"Don't EVER do that again." He growls, stepping towards you, now with an evil, bloodthirsty look on his face.

He waves his hand above you and you start to feel lightheaded, and the last thing you see before passing out is his smirk


	2. Chapter Two

"She has to be around here somewhere! Keep looking!" Hook shouts as he slashes his sword at any trees in his way.

"Over here, Captain!" One of his men call and Hook runs towards him, finding him standing, holding the torn rag which was your coat.

"This belonged to her. It's torn." The pirate said and Hook held it up to examine it.

"She must have been running from the Lost Boys," Hook says growing anxious "Hopefully she got away, if she did, we might be close. This way!" Hook called out and trekked further into the forest with his crew following closely behind.

//

You feel something cool and wet being dabbed gently against your forehead. Your eyelids blink open and you see Felix sitting beside you, cleaning your wound from earlier. After a few seconds of silence, he finally speaks.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to fight me. Pan said you had fire." He says, blowing at your wound to dry it off. You flinch at the sudden sting.

"I have no interest in fighting you, it's Pan I'm here for." You croak and Felix hands your flask to you to soothe your dry throat.

"I'm flattered." Says the familiar voice and you turn, finding Pan leaning against a nearby tree. You just roll your eyes and sip your water.

"Leave us for a minute, Felix. We need to talk in private." Pan says with a serious tone, stepping closer to you. Felix nods and walks away, disappearing into a fragile looking tent.

"What do you want?" You ask, your voice still recovering.

"You're the one trespassing on my land, you tell me." He asks.

"Sightseeing. I hear the beaches are nice this time of year." You say sarcastically and before you know it Pan's hand is around your neck, holding a firm grip.

"You better tell me, or the next time you see your precious Killian, he'll be severely lacking his head." Pan hisses through gritted teeth, clenching harder around your throat.

"I'm not telling you anything." You choke out quietly. Pan stares darkly into your eyes as if he's looking right into your soul. Hook was right. He really is a demon. Pan sighs and releases his grip from your neck.

"Felix, get in here!" He yells and not seconds later Felix wanders in.

"Lock her up, I'll deal with her later. Meanwhile, I've got a certain pirate Captain to take care of." Pan sighs, grabbing a knife and walking away.

"No!" You scream as he disappears into the forest, Felix holds you firmly when you try to run. He then throws you over his shoulder like you weigh nothing and he carries you kicking and screaming to a box made of sticks. He dumps you inside then walks away. After a long time of kicking and punching the wood, you give up. It's probably sealed by magic.

//

"We'll stop here, get some water, then continue our search." Hook tells the crew, approaching the same lake you were by only hours ago. The sun was beginning to rise, and everything was surprisingly peaceful.

"Captain, shouldn't we get some rest? We can't fight the Lost Boys if we're weak, let alone Pan." One of the pirates suggests whilst he fills his flask.

"How could you suggest such a thing? Y/N is out there, scared and alone, possibly captured by Pan and you want to sit around and do nothing?" Hook's voice raises but deep down he knows the man is right. Going after Pan with no energy would be suicide and he can't save you if he's dead. Hook thinks for a moment and looks at his exhausted crew.

"Ok, fine. We'll eat, get a few hours of sleep then continue our mission." Hook finally gives in before distancing himself into the bushes. He sits down on a rock and pulls out his flask, gulping down some rum. Before he can even swallow it properly he feels a fist punching him right in the stomach, causing him to throw up the rum and fall off of the rock. He immediately pulls out his sword but it disintegrates in his hand.

"Killian Jones. Long time no see. What is it you call yourself now? Hook? Good one." Peter Pan chuckles, looking down on Hook smugly. Hook hauls himself up and slams Pan against a tree.

"Where is she?" Hook growls.

"She? And who is this 'she' you're talking about? You mean your pirate girlfriend? I hate to break it to you, Hook, but you will never see her again." Pan growls back.

"But don't worry, there are other fish in the sea. You could find yourself a nice mermaid." Pan suggests jokingly.

"What have you done to her? Give her back or I will gut you right here, right now." Hook threatens him.

"I don't know, I like the idea of a girl in Neverland. She might not like it now but when I'm done with her she will want to stay. She can be the first Lost Girl." Pan states and Hook tries to throw a punch but Pan teleports out of the way.

"You coward! Fight me!" Hook yells and he turns to face Pan who is now behind him laughing at him.

"Don't be difficult, Hook. Tell me what you're doing here." Pan demands pulling out his knife and skillfully flipping it in the air and catching it.

"Fine," Hook sighs "I heard you knew of a weapon that can kill The Dark One." Hook lies, hoping Pan will fall for it.

"That I do." Pan confirms "But that's not why you're here, is it? No. It's not. You're here for the hourglass." Suddenly Hook snatches Pan's knife out of his hand and slashes his stomach open then he drops the knife and runs away. Pan sighs and hovers his hand over the wound, healing it immediately. 

// 

After a long time in the cage, Felix returns with a wooden bowl full of some mushy stuff. You thank him even though it looks revolting, but you are starving so you eat it in less than 30 seconds. All day the Lost Boys have been coming and going, some watching you like you're an animal in a cage.

"What's with the boys? Some of them have been watching me a lot." You ask Felix and he sits down near your cage.

"None of us have seen a girl since, well, since before Pan brought us here. For a lot of us, it's been decades." Felix explains.

"Decades? Wow. How long have you been here?" You ask but a loud yell interrupts you.

"Felix!" Pan shouts and fear washes over you.

"I'm over here." Felix calls back, taking your empty bowl and standing up.

As Pan approaches you both get a better look at him and his torso is covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" You ask.

"I met your boyfriend. He's lovely." Pan says sarcastically "Felix, go grab me some new clothes." Pan orders and Felix walks away. You can't help but smile slightly at what Hook did to Pan.

"Is something funny?" Pan snaps at you, wiping the smile off your face. You quickly shake your head and he stomps away to get changed.

Eventually, night comes and beyond the tents in front of you, the Lost Boys seem to be having some sort of party. You can see their shadows cast on the tents and they seem to be dancing around a fire. Just thinking about that fire makes you notice how cold and alone you are right now. You hope Hook will emerge from the trees and free you from the cage, but you know it won't happen. You curl into a ball on your side with your hands underneath your clothes to try and warm them up and to your surprise, it actually helps a little. You start to wonder if anyone will find you, or if you will be stuck here forever.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you'll have to read and find out. ;)

It's been three whole days now and you're still in the cage. You don't get fed or watered nearly enough as you should. You're surviving on bowls of that thick, sticky, bland, porridge-like stuff that makes you want to throw up. The only bright side is that occasionally when Pan is away some of the Lost Boys sit and talk with you or sneak you some fruit. You appreciate them being there to keep you company.

It's late in the afternoon and everything is calm and quiet despite the Lost Boys being around. Usually, they're really loud and rambunctious but today everyone is relaxed and enjoying the hot weather. Almost instantly the calm atmosphere is gone when Pan and Felix come back with food. It must be something nice as they're all getting overexcited about it.

It's not long until you can smell a succulent beef stew cooking from nearby and your stomach growls and aches longingly. You doubt you'll be having any of that for dinner, you'll just be having that thick, sticky, sloppy, porridge shit.

Suddenly you hear footsteps and Pan emerges from a tent.

"You need a bath." He points out bluntly. "I'm going to take you to a lake so you can freshen up. And don't even think about running away because if you do you'll go straight back in your cage." He threatens.

"You'll just put me back in anyway." You say as you watch him unlock the cage.

"Actually, no. I was thinking you should come out and play. I know my boys have been sneaking fruit to you and when they open the cage you could have easily tackled them and run away, but you didn't. Why?" He asks and you climb up onto your legs, stretching them.

"They're just kids. And I might be a pirate but I'm not stupid, I know you'd catch me again." You say.

"Smart girl," Pan chuckles and throws you a bundle of clothing "These are some new clothes for when you're clean."

You hold them up and look at them. Clearly whoever made this has never made clothing before and they know nothing about fashion whatsoever but at least it's better than wearing the same thing you've been wearing since you got on this island.

When you arrive at the lake, Pan disappears into the bushes to give you some privacy and temptation washes over you but you know better than to run from him. You remove your dirty clothes and step into the water, it's just the right temperature because of the weather. You swim towards the gentle waterfall and stand on a rock underneath it, scrubbing at your body and hair with your hands to get clean. After a good forty minutes you swim towards where you left your clothes and use a large cloth Pan gave you to dry yourself off, then you pull on your clean clothing and head back towards the camp.

You're almost there when you hear rustling behind you and what sounds like distant footsteps. You listen closer and it sounds like somebody is running. You don't move as someone bursts out of a bush, startling you.

"Y/N?" Hook looks at you in shock and runs towards you, hugging you tightly.

"Hook, it's really you." You sigh as tears fill your eyes and you bury your head into his chest.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? You look so ill." Hook says and cups your face with both his hands.

"I'm fine I just haven't eaten much. What happened to you, where are the other pirates?" You ask him.

"We got separated after I had a run-in with Pan three days ago, I haven't seen anyone else since." Hook explains "At least you're ok, let's go find the crew and get back to the ship. Bugger Pan. We need to get out of Neverland." Hook grabs your hand and turns around, pulling you with him.

"Wait!" You cry and he stops and turns to look at you "I can't go with you."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Pan had me in a cage and he's letting me out now but only if I stay with him. If I go with you now, he will find me and probably kill us both. You need to get out of Neverland while you still have a chance. Don't wait for me." You tell him.

"I won't leave without you. I'm going to find that hourglass, whatever it takes and destroy that bloody demon. Then we can find the rest of the crew and leave this hell." Hook decides and before you can say anything else he hugs you.

"You must go before Pan notices you're missing, I'll see you soon." He says and kisses your forehead, then he runs away in the direction he came from.

You walk back to Pan's camp. By the time you get back it's starting to get dark.

"There you are." Pan says and strolls towards you. "For a moment I was thinking you ran away and I might have to kill you, but here you are." Pan says and puts his hand on your upper back, guiding you to the other Lost Boys. They're having one of their parties again, dancing around the fire to the beats of the drums. You sit down on a log next to Felix, who is staring into the fire, eating stew and bread. Your stomach rumbles as you inhale the scent of the perfectly cooked food.

"Here." Says one of the Lost Boys, sitting beside you and offering you a bowl, smiling warmly at you.

"No, you have it." You say to him even though you want it so badly.

"It's for you. Pan's orders." He says and sits it in your lap.

Within seconds you scoop up a lump of beef onto the wooden spoon and pop it into your mouth, then some potatoes and carrots. Before you know it it's all gone, including the gravy. It was delicious and now your stomach feels full and warm.

//

It's been a couple of hours since you got back to camp and the party is still going. You've been chatting and playing games with the Lost Boys, they seem to really like you. Hopefully, this means Pan will be nicer to you. He doesn't join in much, he's just been sat talking to Felix a short distance away, glancing at you every so often then quickly looking away when you catch him.

Eventually, the boys get bored of playing games and they pull you up to dance around the fire with them. You jump around to the music with the other boys, laughing and twirling. You make eye contact with Pan through the flames. Felix is talking to him but he looks completely distracted, just staring at you with a distant look on his face. When he realizes you're looking back at him he stands up and walks away.

Huh. That was odd.

Out of nowhere, one of the older Lost Boys barges into you with his shoulder.

"Watch it!" You shout at him and he turns around. Everyone stops dancing and stares at you both.

"You watch it, girl." He shouts back and threatens you with a stick.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" You ask and he jabs you in the stomach with it.

"Yeah, it is. You're just a weak girl. You can't hurt me." He taunts and you roll your eyes. Immature teenage boys.

"I might be a girl, but I'm still a pirate. Pirates aren't weak." You say back and before he can respond you knock the stick out of his hand, curl up your fist into a firm ball, and throw it fast and hard right at his nose. There's a loud crack, and the boy hunches over with his hands on his nose. The Lost boys all gasp as they watch blood trickle out of his hand and down his arm.

"What's going on?" Pan bellows and stomps towards you both, followed by Felix.

"One of your Lost Boys made the mistake of picking a fight with a pirate." You growl

"Take Devin away." Pan demands and Felix grabs the boy and takes him away to a nearby tent.

"Come with me," Pan orders "The rest of you, make yourselves useful and get more firewood!" He shouts to the others and they scramble off.

"Before you shut me back in your dog cage, he's the one that started it." You tell Pan and he opens the curtain of a tent so you can go in, then he follows you in.

"I know." He says calmly. "I was watching. Devin was just jealous." Pan explains.

"Jealous? Of me? Why?" You ask.

"I guess you could say he wants to be my right hand man. He's too chicken to pick a fight with Felix, so he went for you instead."

"Devin thinks I'm going to be your 'right hand man'?" You scoff.

"No, he thinks since you're the first girl here that you'll become the mother, which means you would have the second most important role in the camp. He just wants to impress me and be something important to everyone." Pan says then changes the subject.

"To be honest, I didn't think you had that in you. I have to say, I'm impressed." He confesses.

"You boys underestimate me," you sigh "What will happen now? Are you going to punish me for hurting one of your lapdogs? Put me back in the cage?" You ask him, crossing your arms.

"No. Why would I do that? Devin deserved what he got. I promise, you won't be going back in that cage any time soon." He says with complete seriousness.

"All right," You say, not completely convinced "So what now?" You change the subject.

"Well, if you're going to be part of this camp, you need to pull your weight but we can worry about that tomorrow. It's getting late so you can either join the boys or go to sleep."

"I'll go to sleep." You decide and Pan takes you to Devin's tent, where you'll be sleeping.

"Devin can sleep outside tonight." Pan chuckles and you go in. Within minutes, you fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroll with Pan doesn't go how you thought it would.

 After a long comfortable sleep, you wake up to the sound of the Lost Boys shouting.

When you slowly emerge from your tent, you see Felix standing on a rock and the boys standing around him, all yelling.

"Shut your mouths!" Felix bellows and everyone immediately shuts up. Even you stand still. What the hell is going on?

You notice Felix has a large basket full of various fruits in his arms and roll your eyes. Of course, it's about food.

"Fancy something to eat?" Pan asks, suddenly right next to you.

"Yeah, if there's even any left by the time I can get to it." You reply and Pan chuckles quietly.

"The boys do like their food." He says coolly.

You look over at him and he looks very content, with a little smirk on the corner of his lips.

"You're in a good mood." You state.

"Well, it's a good day." He replies and looks over at you.

"Care to take a stroll?" He asks.

"Sure." You reply, still thrown off slightly by Pan's change in attitude. After Pan gives Felix a few orders, you both wander off into the forest.

You don't talk much, you just enjoy the beautiful surroundings. Eventually, you both step onto the beach.

The sunrise makes the sea sparkle in ways you've never seen. Being a pirate you're mostly on the ocean and don't notice it's beauty but now that you're on land watching from a distance, it stands out more to you. It's gorgeous.

You sit down on a rock and stare at it, almost forgetting you're with Pan.

You glance over at him but he's already looking at you. He quickly looks away towards the sunrise. Pan squints his eyes and stands up on the rock as if trying to look at something.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Someone just entered Neverland." Pan states and magically makes a telescope appear in his hand. He pulls it up to his eye and scans the horizon.

"Do you know who it is?" You ask.

"No, but they're not here for a chit chat." Pan hisses.

"You go back to the boys, tell them to get ready for a fight." Pan orders, making the telescope disappear and jumping down from the rock.

"You're trusting me to not run away?" You ask him.

"Just go!" Pan demands, slightly rolling his eyes.

You turn and run in the direction you and Pan came from, back to the camp.

When you arrive, you run towards Felix, who is sat on a log chomping on an apple.

"Felix!" You gasp, exhausted from running.

"What do you want? Where's Pan?" He questions, finishing off his apple and throwing the core on the ground.

"Pan sent me here to tell the boys to get ready for a fight. Someone has entered Neverland and Pan knows they're up to no good." You explain.

"And why should I trust you?" Felix asks.

"You'll be disobeying Pan, not me." You say and walk away from him.

Moments later, you hear him yell.

"I've got orders from Pan! Get ready for a fight!" Felix yells out and the calm atmosphere is replaced by chaos. The Lost Boys grab their weapons and Felix approaches you.

"Take us to Pan." He demands and you lead them in the direction of the beach.

//

Pan watches as the intimidatingly large pirate ship approaches.

His smirk grows as it comes closer. He knows who it is now.

Before the ship has even stopped, pirates spill off of it, loaded with weapons, striding towards Pan with their Captain at the front.

"Black Beard," Pan calls out "what a pleasure." He says sarcastically with his smirk.

"Peter Pan," Black Beard spits with a mocking tone.

"What brings you to Neverland?" Pan asks.

"I'm looking for a certain pirate. Goes by the name of Hook. He's got one of my hostages." Black Beard says and steps closer to Pan.

"Never heard of him." Pan chuckles and Black Beard pulls out his sword.

"Tell me where he is." Black Beard growls and Pan waves his hand, knocking the sword out of his hand and facing it towards him, floating it in the air.

"What a lovely sword." Pan states, smirking. "Although, I think it would look better plunged inside your body." The sword presses against Black Beard's stomach.

Black Beard chuckles. "Why are you protecting him?"

"You and I didn't exactly get off well, you trying to cut my head off and all." Pan states.

"Now tell me about your missing hostage." Pan orders, letting the sword point upwards against Black Beard's throat.

A loud noise distracts Pan and he turns around to see you and Felix leading the Lost Boys who are all charging and screaming.

"There she is! What are you waiting for? Attack! Bring me the girl!" Black Beard screams and snatches a sword from one of his crew members.

Everyone is shouting and it's chaotic. You spin around, looking desperately for a spare sword. Your eyes meet Pan's and he makes one appear from thin air and throws it at you.

You catch it just in time as a pirate lunges at you but you knock his sword out of his hands. You headbutt him in the nose and kick him in the crotch area so he falls on the sand, then immediately turn to look for any other danger.

All you see is everyone clumped together, fighting each other and yelling. All of a sudden a pirate grabs at you and punches you in the face, making you fall back for just enough time to tie your wrists.

Before he gets the chance to tighten the knot, a knife appears on his throat and slashes it open. Blood gushes out all down your neck and chest. The pirate falls to the ground and Pan is standing behind him with the knife in his hand. He nods his head at you and turns to keep fighting.

Pan could easily knock them all out with a sleeping spell but where's the fun in that, right?

When Black Beard sees his dead man on the floor, he gets even angrier and yells, running at Pan. Pan teleports out of the way and laughs. After you help a younger Lost Boy knock a pirate down, your eyes turn to Pan who has Black Beard on the ground.

"Stand down! We're outnumbered, get back to the ship! Grab the girl!" Black Beard orders his crew and they all stop fighting and run away but not before one of them can grab you. Black Beard swiftly kicks his own sword out of Pan's hand and runs toward his ship with the rest of the crew.

The pirate throws you over his shoulder and you watch as Pan and the Lost Boys get smaller the further you are taken.

"After them!" Pan yells with his eyes fixed on you. The Lost Boys charge screaming with Pan leading them.

You look down and the pirate has a knife tucked into his belt.

What a dumbass.

You think and snatch it out of his belt, then you jam it into his back and yank it upwards, splitting him open slightly just enough for him to drop you and fall onto his face.

You rip the knife from his back and pull yourself up but you're already on the ship.

"What the hell do you want with me?" You scream and point the knife at crew members. Black Beard steps out of the crowd.

"What have you done?" He bellows when he sees the struggling pirate.

"I can heal him with magic," Pan calls, standing on the beam holding up the main sail with his arms crossed.

"If you let her go." He adds on.

"No! She's mine!" Black Beard shouts.

"Go fuck yourself!" You yell at him and he strides towards you, you threaten him with the knife and he stops.

"Your man will die," Pan states and floats down to the main deck.

Black Beard looks back and forth at you and his pirate.

"Fine, do it." He gives in with his eyes fixed on you.

"This isn't the last time we meet." He says to you and Pan strolls over to the man and waves his hand over him, instantly healing him. As Pan turns around, Black Beard charges at him with his sword but Pan is too quick and casts a sleeping spell to knock everybody on the ship out, which unfortunately includes you too.

Your body thuds on the deck and as your drift off you feel Pan's arms around you, lifting you off of the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to upload this, hopefully, updates will be quicker


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook discovers Black Beard is in Neverland and comes face to face with him, you and Pan chat and both reveal things from your past.

"Over there!" Hook yells and jogs over to the still corpse. He presses his foot against the side of the body and rolls him over.

"His throat was slit open." Hook states and kneels down to get a better look when he notices some kind of badge on his coat.

"It's Black Beard's sigil." Hook states.

"Black Beard is here?" Smee asks from behind him.

"Aye. Looks like it." Hook confirms and stands up.

"His crew must have had a battle with Pan," Hook says, trying to figure out what's happening.

"If Black Beard is here, that means he's coming for y/n. What do we do?" Smee asks.

"We find him and stop him, that's what we do." Hook decides.

"Come on, men! Back to the Jolly Roger, we've got a battle to plan!" Hook shouts and they head off.

The crew begins their trek back to the Jolly Roger, which is on the other side of the island. It's a long way to go on foot, so they stop to get something to drink.

Hook goes off into the bushes to do his business and when he finds a spot, he hears some quiet rustling.

"Hook." A familiar voice greets him and Hook turns around, pointing his sword.

"Black Beard. What are you doing here?" Hook asks, still with his sword pointed at him.

"Same reason as you, I want the princess." Black Beard says and casually sits down on a rock.

"You're not getting her." Hook spits.

"I know where the hourglass is and you have something I want. Feel like making a deal?" Black Beard offers.

"You're bluffing," Hook says

"No, I'm not. It's cloaked by magic. Lucky for you, I have a talented witch aboard my ship who can break the spell. All I want is the girl." Black Beard claims, standing up and walking towards Hook.

"Not interested." Hook shrugs and turns to walk away.

"Oh, you are. What could you possibly need with her? She's just a pathetic wench. There are many others, she's not special." Black Beard says and Hook stays silent, thinking.

"Killing Peter Pan is your goal, I have what you need to do it. Come on Hook, let's work together on this." Black Beard says.

"Let me meet the witch and you've got yourself a deal", Hook agrees.

"Wonderful. Go grab your crew and we'll head back to my ship." Black Beard smiles a toothy grin and Hook nods his head and goes back to his crew.

//

"So, what did Black Beard want with you anyway?" Pan asks as he watches you clean the blood off of your neck.

"I was his hostage a while ago." You explain as you wring out the cloth and dip it back into the water.

"I know that but why?" He asks.

"It's a little crazy." You warn him and he chuckles.

"I've seen things you haven't even dreamed of, now tell me."

"Fine," you sigh. " When I was his hostage a while ago, he stole the Jolly Roger to take me back to my parents in exchange for riches."

"Riches? Who are your parents?" Pan asks.

"The King and Queen of another land. They were going to force me to get married to some Prince who couldn't pull his head out of his own ass, so I ran away. I made a deal with The Dark One to send me to The Enchanted Forest which is where I met Black Beard. It didn't take him long to find out who I was and when he did he kept me tied up below deck. Hook managed to get his ship back and he set me free. He gave me the chance to leave but I chose to stay with him. When you're wanted, being with the most notorious pirate Captain is better than being alone." You explain and Pan stares, completely shocked.

"You're a princess, then?" He asks.

"I was, but that life wasn't right for me. I always felt like an outsider." You admit and Pan just looks at you.

Suddenly, Felix barges in.

"We need to talk." He says to Pan and Pan stands up and leaves with him.

"What is it?" Pan asks when they are at a safe distance from your tent.

"Hook has formed an alliance with Black Beard, he's going to give him y/n in exchange for passage to the hourglass," Felix says.

"Dammit," Pan mutters. "We'll have to fight sooner than I thought."

"Fight who? Black Beard?" You ask, walking towards the lads.

Pan and Felix look at each other for a moment, then look back at you.

"Yeah, he's planning an attack on us and he's going to take you," Pan explains, not mentioning Hook's involvement.

"Ok, then I guess we need to get ready for a fight." You say calmly and Pan nods his head.

"Yeah, we do. Felix, go grab some wood. We're gonna need more arrows and spears. Y/n, come with me to get food." Pan orders and Felix treks off.

Pan grabs a large basket.

"Let's me guess. Fruit picking?" You ask.

"Yep," Pan confirms and he hands you a smaller basket and walks off, you follow closely behind.

"I know a great area for really sweet juicy berries. It's just beyond the waterfall," he says, trudging ahead.

You pick the berries quietly, you even feel quite peaceful which is the last thing you'd expect to feel from being near Peter Pan. Suddenly, Pan breaks the silence.

"So, tell me more about your family. Did you live in a castle?" He asks, shuffling closer to you.

"Castle, palace, whatever you wanna call it. It was huge, crawling with people. Guards to protect you, servants to do anything you want, chefs to cook anything you fancy. It sounds great, doesn't it?" You sigh.

"Actually no," Pan pauses, "not really."

"Really? Why not?" You ask, surprised by his response.

"I know how these royal things are, it looks great from the outside but in reality, you have no freedom. You have to follow rules and do what everybody tells you to do. It must be so frustrating," he says, picking berries.

"That's exactly how it is. How do you know, were you a prince or something?" You ask him.

"No," he scoffs, "I knew a prince who I would often bring to Neverland and he would tell me how much he liked it here and how it was like a dream come true, he always hated his life as a prince."

"What happened to him?"

"He grew up and moved on, I guess," Pan shrugs and he stands up.

"Come on, let's get back to the camp," he changes the subject and starts walking away. You quickly stand up and follow him.

"And how do I know you're not lying to gain my trust?" You ask, catching up with him.

"I have no reason to lie about this," he sighs.

"Sure you do. Getting me alone to pick berries when you could poof them into thin air with the flick of your wrist, saving me from Black Beard, taking me for a stroll. Your sudden change of attitude freaks me out, why are you being nice to me?" You ask, striding beside him and he suddenly stops to face you.

"You're useful, a decent fighter, the boys like you," he shrugs, "maybe you're even starting to grow on _me_ ," Pan says and you stare at him, into his eyes. He seems genuine and nothing about his calm facial expression tells you he's lying.

After a few moments of staring, you both look away awkwardly. For the rest of the journey back to the camp, neither of you speak and where you do arrive back, Pan gives the baskets of berries to Felix to hand out to the boys, then he ventures off on his own. The following hours are calm, or as calm as they can be with a large group of rambunctious boys. They all play games and feast on berries, asking you multiple times to join them, but you just say you're tired and want to rest a bit and you hide away in Devin's tent.

But you can't stop thinking about what Pan said to you, about you growing on him. After all the things you heard about Pan he seemed like a monster, like a true demon, who had no humanity whatsoever. Could there be a slight chance he could care, even just a bit? Or is it all part of his game? Eventually, you get tired from just thinking, and you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG! I kind of went off it and didn't know what to do with the story or how/when it will end etc. But now I have a few ideas, and I hope you're still reading and enjoying :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Pan's secret plan, you run away, only to be taken to Black Beard who holds you hostage and tells you something about Killian that you didn't know before. Pan decides it's war when he discovers you're missing and that Felix could be taking his last breaths.

You wake up to the all too familiar sound of yelling Lost Boys and wooden swords bashing together. After a few moments of knowing you won't be able to get back to sleep, you emerge from the tent to find the Lost Boys all fighting each other, they seem to be training, probably for the fight with Black Beard.

"You're awake!" Pan exclaims from behind you and you turn around.

"I saved you some mango," he offers you the remains of the fruit. You take it and thank him, then you start to eat it.

"Felix and I are gearing up the boys for battle. You're welcome to help if you want," he says and you swallow down the last of the mango.

"Sure, give me a sword and I'll do what I can," you tell him and a real sword appears in his hand and he gives it to you.

"A real sword, really?" You ask.

"Yeah, it'll give them the motivation to fight harder," Pan says and Felix walking toward you both catches his eye.

"What is it?" You ask, noticing the look of concern on Felix's face. This can't be good.

"I don't know, go find a Lost Boy to train and I'll be back in a minute," he says and you wander off.

"I've been watching them closely for a while now, and Hook seems serious about the trade," Felix says quietly as he and Pan walk further away from everybody else.

"Seems our Killian hasn't changed a bit, then. He's still a desperate, revenge-obsessed bastard," Pan says.

"What do we do now? We can't let them get near that hourglass," Felix pauses for a moment "or Y/n." Pan looks up at the blond boy.

"I know you're fond of her, it's no secret," Felix shrugs.

"Shut up, we need a plan," says Pan, trying to think of a decent strategy.

"Think about it, Black Beard doesn't care about killing you, he only wants Y/n. Hook wants to kill you and take Y/n away, so getting rid of Hook is the first step," says Felix.

"You're right. While she's asleep I'll go pay Killian a visit, see if the Jolly Roger would suit the color red," Pan grins, excited to finally destroy the pest that has been trying to kill him for decades.

"And what will you tell Y/n when she finds out he's dead?" Felix asks.

"I'll tell her I had nothing to do with it," Pan says casually.

"Anyway, let's get back to the others before anyone grows suspicious, this stays between you and me," Pan says and Felix nods his head, then they make their way back to you and the boys.

You stand with your back to the tree, panting heavily from fighting the boys, now panicking because of what you just heard. Would Pan really kill Killian? Just when I started to think there is a possibility he could change, he goes and fucks it up. I better go and warn Killian before they realize I know. He would probably lock me back in that cage, or maybe even kill me, who knows?

After a quick peek around to make sure no one is watching you, you sprint off. You don't actually know where he is, all you know is you need to get as far away from Pan as possible.

//

You run for what seems like hours, this island is like a never ending maze. Out of breath and thirsty, you lean up against a tree and pull out your flask, chugging down the last few sips of water you have left. All of a sudden, a hand grabs the side of your head and slams it hard against the tree, instantly knocking you out.

When you wake up, your head is pounding and you feel dizzy like you are spinning, even though you are sat on what seems to be wood. Your vision is still blurry but somebody is with you, tying your wrists from behind to a wooden beam. Am I in the Jolly Roger? You wonder, and your question is soon answered when you can see more clearly.

It's definitely a ship, but it's not the Jolly Roger. Black Beard. Your blood boils just thinking about that son of a bitch. The rope around your wrists burns at the slightest movement. Clearly, nobody wants you escaping anytime soon.

"Black Beard, what the hell do you want?" You croak, your voice raspy from lack of water.

"Not Black Beard," a younger voice sighs and you know who it is instantly.

"Devin!?" You gasp. You knew that Devin hated you, but you never thought he'd kidnap you. Surely he's being forced to do this, he has to be. You wriggle the ropes and you hear Devin stand up and he walks in front of you.

"You don't have to do this. Devin? Listen to me!" You cry but he doesn't seem to care at all.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't still here, and don't try escaping, there's a whole crew of pirates on deck," he tells you and he walks toward some unstable looking stairs.

"Where are you going?" You ask and he picks something up and moves back towards you.

He shoves the dirty rag inside your mouth so you can't make a sound, then he leaves you there. You don't bother screaming until you hear the sound of Killian's voice, then you scream like an animal, but it's no use. The only sound to come out is quiet muffled squeaking. Your throat is also too dry, especially with a dusty old cloth stuffed in your mouth.

Knowing trying to scream is pointless, you rub the ropes against the beam you're tied to in the hope that you can fray them enough to pull them apart and break free. Once you get out of the ropes, you can think of a plan to dodge fifty odd pirates. Should be fun.

"Dammit Pan," you mutter to yourself, "why can't you just poof into thin air and get me out of this?"

Suddenly, the door cracks open and heavy footsteps coming toward you. It's Black Beard with that annoying smug look on his face he has when he gets something he wants.

"I'm having some intense deja vu, I don't know about you," he says with a grin, "I wonder why... oh right, it's because I've held you down here before," he says smugly.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asks, then he notices the cloth crammed inside your mouth.

"Oh right," he sighs and he rips it out.

"Enjoy gloating while you still can, it won't take Killian and Pan long to find out I'm here. And when they do, there will be nowhere for you and your pathetic crew to run," you snap at him and he kneels on one knee in front of you.

"Still depending on others to get you out of sticky situations I see. Just like when you found me, you were begging for me to protect you and shield your from your old life. When that didn't work out what did you do? You went crying to Hook instead and became the pathetic excuse of a pirate you call yourself now, but in reality, you're a weak, worthless wench," he growls in your face. Before you can say anything back, the door creaks open and a few people come down the stairs.

Black Beard stands up and when they emerge from the dusty air, you notice it's Devin, a crooked old woman, and... no... it can't be...

Felix?

"Felix?" You breathe in disbelief, squinting your eyes to get a better look at him.

"Felix has been my little inside man for a short while now," Black Beard explains and the old woman holds up a bright red glowing heart.

"We tried to negotiate a deal with him, but he just wouldn't go against Pan, so we had to take more drastic measures," Black Beard points out, "Devin, on the other hand, was more than happy to help."

"Who's depending on other people now?" You spit and Black Beard scowls at you, then he turns to face the woman.

"Mavis, get to work darling, we've got work to do," he demands and the woman nods her head and starts whispering what seems to be a spell in a strange unknown language to the heart, and Felix leaves the room, with the walk and expression of a mindless zombie.

"Whatever you're making him say or do, Pan will see right through it," you warn Black Beard and he chuckles.

"You don't still think you're going to be saved, do you? Hook and I have joined forces, his crew and my crew against Peter Pan and his silly little posse. I think you and I both know who will win that battle,"

"And what happens when Killian finds out I'm down here again? You think he'll just let you off the hook?"

"Actually I do," he scoffs, "in fact, I think he won't care at all since he's the one who put me up to this,"

"You're a liar-" you snap.

"Am I?" He interrupts, "he traded you so I would help him destroy Pan."

"He wouldn't do that," you tell him, and you believe it. Killian would never do that to you, not after everything you've been through, not ever.

"Well he did, so deal with it. You really think in a year you could become more important to him than decades of revenge? Think again."

"Anyway, I've got errands to run, I look forward to speaking to you later," he says and he leaves with Devin and the witch Mavis after stuffing the rag back in your mouth.

You continue rubbing the rope against the wooden beam, determined to get out and do whatever you can to take down Black Beard. You know in your heart Killian wouldn't agree to anything like that, so you push everything Black Beard said about him to the back of your mind. Even if it was true, your main focus needs to be escaping.

**/A Couple Of Hours Later/**

"Bastard!" Pan shouts, slamming his fist against the trunk of a large tree.

"Where the bloody hell are Felix and Y/n?" He bellows and the Lost Boys cower in fear of their leader. Everyone turns their heads to the sound of fast footsteps and heavy panting. Felix emerges from the trees and he slumps down against a tree, completely out of breath and covered with sweat.

"What happened to you?" Pan demands, stomping toward him.

"Black Beard got me- this witch- my heart- she had my heart," Felix pants and Pan's eyes widen.

"He what? What witch had your heart? How did you get it back? Did you see y/n?" Pan asks, placing his arms around Felix and guiding him to the shade to sit down.

Felix takes a moment to catch his breath and one of the boys hands him a poorly crafted wooden bowl of fresh water. He gulps it down and sighs heavily.

"All I remember is getting jumped by some of Black Beard's crew, then some toothless old hag appeared and took my heart. Everything, until I got my heart back, is completely gone," Felix explains.

"Who gave it back to you?" Pan asks, trying to piece everything together.

"It was Devin. Black Beard had him working for him and he told me to run and that the witch would cast a spell to make me forget everything, so I must have known something important."

"That witch is good, but she's nothing I can't handle," Pan says, "I could dig the memories out of your head, but she must have buried them deep, so it will be excruciatingly painful," Pan warns.

"Do it." Felix demands and Pan nods his head.

"Help me get him into a tent," he orders two of the other older boys, "this isn't going to be pretty."

The boys lay Felix down on the bed made of sticks and leaves, complete with a worn out blanket on top. Pan kneels beside him and Felix nods his head, confirming he is ok with what is about to happen. Pan deeply inhales and he places his hands on either side of Felix's head. He closes his own eyes and begins the spell. At first, it's like a headache, but then it's high pitched ringing throughout Felix's brain and it only gets louder and louder until he can't think or see at all. He screams in pain and blood begins to drip from his eyes, ears, and nose. The pain is worse than anything he's ever experienced in his life, he prays he will pass out but he doesn't. If anything, it makes him even more awake and aware than before. This goes on for a full twenty minutes until Pan has the information he needs, and as soon as his hands let go of Felix's head, he's unconscious, dripping with sweat and blood. 

Two of the Lost Boys come into the tent with cold water and cloths to clean Felix up and lower his temperature.

"So?"

"Do you know what Black Beard wants?"

"Is Felix ok?" 

The Lost Boys bombard Pan with questions as soon as he emerges from the tent.

"If Felix survives... he will take days- or even weeks- to recover from this. _If_ he survives," Pan explains.

"On the bright side, I know Black Beard's plan now and I can take him out," Pan announces, stepping up onto a rock.

"When do we attack?" One of the boys shouts.

" _We_ don't. I do," says Pan, "I'm going alone, this witch isn't powerful enough to hurt me. I've already cast a protection spell around the camp so nobody can get in or out,"

"That's not fair!"

"We're supposed to help you!"

"We can take a few pirates!"

The boys all yell in protest.

"It's final! Only I'm leaving this camp, whether you like it or not, so shut up about it!" Pan snaps and he hops down from the rock and struts off, leaving the boys standing there with no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is reading this far, or if you're enjoying it. if you are, I'd love to hear your feedback :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook's deal with Black Beard doesn't go as planned.

"Black Beard?" Hook calls out loudly, stepping onto the pirate-infested ship.

"What can I do for you, Hook?" Black Beard responds emerging from his quarters.

"Enough stalling, when are we going to find that hourglass? Pan could be here any moment and you don't seem at all worried," Hook frets.

"I have no reason to be worried, I'm not going to give you the hourglass." Black Beard replies coolly.

"What do you mean? We had a deal!" Hook raises his tone.

"Yes, we had a deal, but we don't anymore. So round up your crew and leave my ship," Black beard demands, moving closer to Hook in a threatening manner.

"I guess you won't have the princess after all," Hook growls and Black Beard bursts out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Hook questions.

"That's where you're wrong, I already have her, so I don't need to make any deals with little bitches like you," Black Beard cackles.

"You're lying."

"See for yourself," says Black Beard and he whistles loudly, then moments later two large pirates emerge from below deck holding you between them, tied up.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Hook shouts.

"I knew you'd never help me, you would never choose revenge over her, I could see it in your eyes, I knew you'd gone soft. I had to take matters into my own hands," Black Beard explains and Hook watches you struggle, trying to get away.

"You think I've gone soft?" Hook asks, looking back at Black Beard, "how about I show you what I can do with a sword?" Hook challenges and Black Beard bellows with laughter again.

"Ok, pretty boy, let's see how quick you can be defeated," Black Beard accepts Hook's challenge and he pulls his sword from his belt, and Hook does the same. Both Captain's crews gather around, leaving a large ring for them to fight in.

Hook is the first to make a move, and he lunges toward Black Beard, clashing their swords together and pressing against him until his own sword is against his throat.

"You're not as good as you used to be, must be the old age," Hook taunts but Black Beard thrusts his arms forward, knocking Hook over.

"With age comes experience," Black Beard replies and Hook quickly gets up, easily dodging Black Beard's next swing and with his fast reflexes, he lunges at Black Beard with his sword, striking it against the other pirate's almost knocking it out of his firm grasp. Their swords clash a few more times and Black Beard is thrown back into the crowd of pirates, who move back further and Hook laughs at his opponent on the ground.

Black Beard hauls himself up and laughs, then he charges toward Hook and with all his might, he kicks Hook in the stomach knocking him down instantly and he presses his sword against his throat. He picks up Hook's sword off the ground and throws it aside.

"This is what you get when you pick a fight with a man, boy," Black Beard spits and just as he is about to slice open Hook's throat his sword disappears.

"Looking for something?" Pan's voice echoes from above and everybody looks up to find him standing on a beam.

"Hmm," Pan examines the sword, "it's a little rusty, but it'll get the job done," he says, floating down slowly.

Black Beard quickly runs to grab Hook's sword and he points it up at Pan, who is hovering just out of reach.

"Get down here, boy, unless you want to lose your feet," Black Beard threatens him shakily, clearly trying - and failing - to mask his own fear.

Pan scoffs and waves his hand, knocking out the two pirates holding you with a sleeping spell and Black Beard orders his crew to grab you, but none of them even dare to make a move with Pan there.

"You really don't think you can take me and my entire crew and make it out alive, do you?" Black Beard questions, still putting on a brave face.

"And what crew is that? Because your men don't look to keen," Pan laughs and Hook stands up and pulls a knife from his belt, holding it against Black Beard's throat from behind. Meanwhile, you rub the flimsy ropes against some rough wood, gradually breaking free.

"Look at you, too scared to face me because you know I could kill you," Black Beard chokes, struggling to breathe with Hook's knife against him.

"Oh honey, you're a little too cocky for your own good. I guess I'll have to come down there and cut that confidence down a few inches, maybe starting with your legs," Pan floats down but all of a sudden, his entire body glows a blinding bright light of red and he drops to his knees.

"What happened? Are you ok?" You ask, running toward him, but you feel bad when you see the look of disbelief on Killian's face.

"Black Beard's witch... she cast a spell so I can't use magic, but it'll only last a few minutes. She's stronger than I anticipated," Pan replies and he stands up.

"What's the plan?" You ask quietly, finally freeing yourself from the ropes.

"You go take care of the witch, Hook and I will distract Black Beard and his backup dancers, be back soon, we'll need you," he says and you run away.

"Where is she going?" Black Beard shouts and he tries to move but Hook slices his neck open just enough for it to lightly drip with blood.

"It's not the best but I guess we're doing this the old-fashioned way," says Pan, examining Black Beard's sword again and Hook yells for his crew to fight and the battle begins.

Meanwhile, you run around below deck, desperately trying to find Mavis, the witch. You kick open a locked door and hear a muffled scream, you notice Devin sat in the corner, tied up with a cloth in his mouth. You kneel down and pull out the cloth.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop them, I did! You have to believe me! Is Felix ok? What's going on up there?" Devin panics.

"Hook's crew and Black Beard's crew are fighting, Felix will be fine but if I untie you, you have to tell me where Mavis is,"

"I'll tell you anything, that witch attacked me and put me in here, I don't care what you do to her," he says and you quickly untie him and leave.

"She's in there," Devin points toward a door down the hall.

"Right, I need you to go in and distract her, then I'll come in from behind and knock her out, got it? Good," Devin hesitates at first but opens the door and runs in, you hear the sound of things breaking and quickly burst in, bashing the witch over the head with a plank of wood, knocking her out cold.

"Throw all that shit she used for her spell out the window and find a weapon, we need to be up there fighting," you quickly order him and leave. After finding a decent sword, you make your way above deck and scan the scene for a sign of Killian or Pan. You notice them both fighting well and you're relieved.

You soon notice a pirate who seems like he's about to attack you and you charge toward him with your sword, holding him off well, then Devin comes along and distracts him long enough for you to push him overboard.

You both fight enough pirates and make your way to Hook and Pan to help them out, but Pan's magic is restored now, and when two aggressive Pirates won't give up, he simply waves his hand to throw them off the ship.

The battle is long and messy, but thankfully there aren't many injuries on Hook's crew. Black Beard's crew, however, weren't as lucky, thanks to Pan.

Black Beard makes a charge at Pan but he and Hook easily take him down and the battle soon ends when Black Beard's crew see him down and Pan threatens to kill them all.

"Now," Pan begins as Hook roughly pulls Black Beard onto his feet, "you have two options; walk the plank, or get thrown off, it's really up to you,"

"How about I kill you both and leave with the princess instead?" Black Beard pants.

"Sorry, those are your only options, mate. If you're feeling indecisive, we can flip a coin or just choose for you," Hook suggests and Pan chuckles.

"Ok, I'm getting impatient, let's just throw him off," says Pan.

"Good idea," Hook replies and they drag him to the plank, holding him still while you tie his wrists and ankles together as tight as you can.

"All done, he won't be getting out of those," you say and they force him to step onto the plank, but he turns to face you.

"I promise you, princess, this isn't the last time you will be seeing me," he warns through gritted teeth and Hook pokes him with his sword to make him walk forward.

When Black Beard is on the end of the plank, Hook pushes the sword into his back, cutting into him causing him to fall in and sink with the sea turning red with blood around his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the really crappy part, the next one is better! and sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy with other things and I'm also planning a new fic (with Pan of course)  
> EDIT: am I the only one that liked black beard in this?? I don't know, I liked his sass


	8. Chapter Eight

After watching their Captain drown, Black Beard's crew surrender to Pan and he chooses to let them live - for now at least. You sit away from everyone else, staring into the horizon but you hear somebody sit next to you and you turn to find Pan, offering you a drink of water.

"You did well out there," he says and you take the flask from him, sipping on the water.

"Look, I know you were going to kill Killian, but thank you for changing your mind and saving him," you say and hand him the flask back.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me then... I wouldn't have done it, I mean it," he half apologises, looking down at his feet. You both sit in silence for a few moments but that soon changes when Pan spots Devin nearby, sitting alone.

"Devin!" He shouts, startling Devin and he cowers in fear as Pan stomps toward him, you jump up and follow closely behind. Pan grabs the collar of the tattered cloth that is Devin's shirt and he yanks him up to face him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your heart right here," Pan growls.

"Peter! He helped us!" You say, trying to pry Pan's hands off of Devin.

"Yeah, eventually. But before that, he kidnapped you, probably helped kidnap Felix who might die, and worked against us with Black Beard!" Pan shouts.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Devin shouts back.

"Yeah? Then why did you do it?" Pan asks.

"Let the boy go," Hook intervenes, grabbing Pan's shoulder but he flies back without Pan moving an inch.

"Pan!" You shout and finally force Devin away from his grasp, but Pan plunges his fist into Devin's chest.

"Don't kill him! Please!" You beg and Pan takes one look at you, then Devin, then you, and he finally pulls his hand from Devin's chest.

"Fine, but you're leaving Neverland with the rest of these filthy pirates within the next hour, and you're never coming back," Pan growls in his face and he stomps away.

"What? Is Felix really dying!?" Devin asks you.

"Felix will be fine, don't listen to Pan," you reassure him and make your way toward Pan.

"What the bloody hell was that?" You question, getting in his face.

"I'm sorry, ok? It hasn't been the best day for Neverland," he shouts.

"Even if you meant it, it's not me you should be apologising to," you say and walk away.

Only a few minutes later, Hook sits down next to you and offers you his rum, you obviously take it and have a few sips.

"What's going on between you and the demon?" He asks, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you lie, looking anywhere but at him.

"Don't lie to me, I know you too well. I know there's something going on and believe me, it's not good, I don't trust him," Killian states and you roll your eyes.

"Can you just leave me alone? I'm sick of people giving me advice I don't want," you snap and he sighs and walks away. You notice Pan talking to Devin and Black Beard's crew and you walk toward them.

"Everything ok?" You ask.

"Everything's fine, I'm allowing Black Beard's crew to leave with Devin, but they're never allowed to come back to Neverland," Pan explains, and although you're happy he's not turning the ocean red with their blood, you can see the look of sadness on Devin's face. A part of you knows he brought this on himself, but you can't help but feel bad for him.

"Can I have a word?" Pan asks you but Hook interrupts.

"I don't think so, mate," he spits.

"It's ok, Killian, he won't try and hurt me," you say calmly.

"What's the problem, Captain? Afraid I'm stealing your girl?" Pan smirks.

"Enough!" You snap.

"He's a monster," Hook argues.

"People say the same about you but you're far from it, let me make my own decisions," you end the conversation and pull Pan away.

"What do you want?" You ask impatiently.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," he says and poofs you into the forest.

"Captain's quarters not private enough?" You ask, leaning against a tree.

"Not for what I'm about to do," he says, moving closer to you.

"What is it that you're about to do?" You ask.

"I've already apologised to Devin, now I need to fix things with you," he states.

"No need to be so dramatic about it," you smirk.

"Just listen to me! I'm sorry for... well, everything. Almost killing Hook, almost killing Devin, not saving you sooner. Maybe if I did, Felix wouldn't be in so much pain and this could have gone a different way," he explains.

"Hey, Felix will recover from this, he's a strong lad," you reassure him.

"Probably, but that's no excuse. I've just been feeling a lot lately and it's been getting the better of me and my actions," he says quietly, looking away from you.

"Feeling?" You ask.

"Yes, feeling, I hate to admit it so don't go on," he snaps.

"Feeling what?" you ask again.

"Fine," he sighs, "I care about you... and I like you, a lot," he finally admits but turns away as if he's embarrassed.

"Look at me," you say softly and place your hand on his cheek to make him face you, "you don't need to be ashamed of having feelings, and I'll admit, I feel the same about you."

"You do? That's surprising. I thought you were going to punch me and run away," he jokes.

"Trust me, it's tempting most of the time," you both laugh and smile at each other.

The few moments of peaceful gazing is soon over when you hear shouting nearby.

"You manipulative little bastard!" Hook yells, stomping at Pan who doesn't even flinch at the angry Captain's presence.

"Were you spying on us?" You ask.

"Yes, and for good reason! How can you feel anything for him? Don't you know about the things he's done? I should gut him right now!" Hook yells.

"None of us are perfect, you've done bad things and so have I, you have no right to tell me what to feel or who to have feelings for!" You yell back and he stays quiet.

"Yeah, well you can't even begin to imagine what he's done but I can guarantee it's worse than anything either of us ever have done," Hook argues.

"Go away, Killian," you snap but instantly regret it when you see his face go from angry to hurt.

"As you wish, milady," he spits and turns to walk away.

Pan notices the look of regret on your face and places his hand on your back.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it," he says, "we should get back to camp and check up on Felix," he says and you nod your head in agreement, then he teleports you right outside the camp.

"You're back!" The boys cheer as you both walk in, and the two youngest ones hug you, cheering you up from what just happened between you and Killian.

"How's Felix?" Pan asks the boys.

"He's awake!" One of them says and Pan immediately runs to the tent he's in, meanwhile you sit with the boys to tell them what happened.

Pan crawls into the tent. Felix opens his eyes and smiles at him.

"How are you feeling?" Pan asks.

"Exhausted, but I'm ok," Felix says quietly and Pan smiles at him.

"I think you'll be ok, you're recovering quicker than most people would if they went through what you did," Pan says happily.

"So, how was the fight with Black Beard?" Felix asks.

"He's dead, we won,"

"And Devin?"

"I'm banishing him with Black Beard's crew, I don't think I'll need to do the same with Hook, he's clearly had enough of me," Pan smirks.

"I know that face, what have you done?" Felix asks.

"Confessed to y/n that I like her, he heard and he was not happy, but she defended me and confessed she feels the same," Pan says smugly and Felix chuckles.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing well with her, but we need to think about our other problem; if Hook wants to leave Neverland he'll want to take her with him," Felix points out.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right now I'm just glad we won," Pan says and Felix yawns.

"I'll let you get some sleep, you need it," Pan says and Felix nods his head, then Pan leaves.

The boys get the fire going as it's starting to get dark and the boys dance around in victory to the beats of the drums.

"Come on, dance with me," you pull Pan up and he's reluctant but he joins in and you dance around and laugh with the boys for ages, and when they start to get tired, you all sit around the fire and you tell them stories about your pirate adventures and just laugh with them and you notice Pan constantly edging closer to you throughout the night, until he finally puts his arm around you and you rest your head on his shoulder. Eventually, even Felix emerges from the tent and sits down next to Pan, he doesn't talk much, but you can tell by his content smile he's happy to just sit and listen to everyone else.

As the night goes on, more boys disappear to go off to sleep, Felix is one of the first, of course, eventually leaving you and Pan alone.

"So, what now? You don't seem tired," he points out.

"No I'm not, are you?" you ask

"No, but I know what we can do to pass the time."

"And what's that?" you ask curiously and he teleports you to the top of some mountain, with a view of the whole of Neverland.

"Wow," you breathe.

"Welcome to the highest point of Dead Man's Peak, do you like it?" Pan asks and you stare in awe at the gorgeous island all around you.

"I do, it's amazing up here," you sit down on a large rock to watch the view of the jungle, the ocean, and the starry night sky.

"It is," he smiles and sits next to you, pulling you into him.

"You should see this place at sunrise, it's even better than this," he says.

"Maybe one day you can show me?" You ask.

"Of course," he says and you both stay quiet, watching the stars, but after a while, you gently nod off to sleep.


End file.
